Dusk Episode 16
Intro: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zW9G1Jw1ZrU&feature=related Dusk Episode 16 Marissa: Are we done asking questions yet? Jessie: I just have one more. Marissa: Fine, what is it? Jessie: Would you like to go out to dinner with me? Marissa: I'm sorry, I don't date people I hardly know. Jessie: It wasn't a date, I just wanted to be nice. Marissa: I'll go, but only as a friend. Jessie: That's all I'm asking for. James (over the comms): Marissa, we need to plan now. Marissa: What's the rush? James: I've just got done reading all of the intel. Marissa: James, calm down. Look, go talk to my father, I have plans for tonight. James: Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you. James, out. Marissa: Well, what are you waiting for, Jessie? Let's go. (the two leave HQ and go downtown) When they get to a nice restaurant, they notice it's quite peaceful out. Marissa decides to pick a nice table outside to eat. Waiter: Have you two decided what you want? Marissa: No, I haven't. Jessie: We'll tell you when we're ready. Waiter: Alright, take your time. (he walks away) Jessie: This place is pretty nice. Marissa: You know, it's been some time since I've had some real food. Jessie: So, why did you think this was a date? Marissa: I assumed. Most guys just want to date you when they ask to hang for dinner. Look, if you wanted this to be a date, I won't think any different of it. Jessie: You just seem like a nice girl, so I wanted know more about you, over dinner. Marissa: Okay then, but you'll know that I'm only nice to vampires, humans, not really. Jessie: So, what is it you like to do in your free time? Marissa: I like to write. I'm alright, but I'm trying to improve it. Jessie: How much have you written? Marissa: Nothing, really, just a 1200 page book. It's nothing, though. Jessie: That's amazing. I would love to read it. Marissa: You probably wouldn't like it, it's a girly story. Jessie: I want to read it. I'm sure you need some form of constructive criticism. Marissa: Alright, but you better not laugh at it. Jessie: I wouldn't laugh at it. I'm not like that. Marissa: Alright, I'll let you read it, then. Jessie: Good, now are you ready to order? The waiter comes out with several AVO members, which point guns at the two of them. Marissa: Really? Why can't we have a single day of peace? AVO leader: You two are coming with us. Marissa: I don't think so. (she kills all but one) Alright, now, I'm still hungry, so I guess you'll just have to do. (she giggles) She bites him and drains him. Marissa (looking at the terrified Jessie): I'm sorry, did that seem a little over the top. Jessie: Just a little bit. Marissa: I'll make sure to tone it down next time. Jessie: Let's head back home. This dinner thing is ruined now. Marissa: Not completely. You know a little more about me, now. Jessie: That is true, and I like the fact that you write. Marissa: You know, you know about me, but I don't know much about you. Jessie: I'm 24, I like to read and draw, I am a sergeant in the 16, and my whole family died when I was three. Is that enough for you? Marissa: You family died when you were three? (she hugs him) I'm so sorry. Jessie: It's not like it's your fault. Marissa: I just want to make you feel better. Jessie: Although I appreciate it, I've gotten over it. Thank you for caring though. Marissa: Hey, let's go home. I'll let you read my story. Jessie: Sounds like a plan. The two head back to the HQ. Krow and Axel They're both still in the lobby, because Krow still hasn't recovered. Axel: So, what to do? I am really bored. (she looks at Krow, trying to hint something) Krow (looking at her): Oh! That's my job. Axel: You are very slow right now. Krow: It's the morning, that's my excuse. Axel: It's the night time! Krow: Wow, I'm obviously somewhere else. Axel: Let me help bring you back. (she kisses him) Marissa (walking in): You guys finally are together? (she smiles) I'm so happy for you two! (she hugs them both) Krow: Thank you, but we were in the middle of something. Marissa (letting go): Right, sorry. Krow: And where did you go? Marissa: A fancy restaurant. It was nice, until the AVO came by to say hi. Krow: They give you too much trouble? Marissa: No, they were pretty easy. Krow: Okay, as long as you're safe. Marissa: Alright, we're going to the room so I can give Jessie the copy of my book. Krow: Alright, I'll see you later. Marissa: Have fun you two! (she and Jessie walk to her room) In the room, Marissa gets her book out and gives it to Jessie. Jessie: Thank you. (he takes the book and goes away) Marissa: I hope all of my editing paid off. Jessie goes to his room and starts reading the long book. The next day Marissa (walking to the mess hall): Well, that was the best I've slept in a while. Jessie (stopping her in the hall): Marissa, your book is amazing! It's one of the best I've ever read. Marissa: Really?! (she jumps up, really excited) You've just made my day! (she hugs him) Jessie: I'm just speaking the truth. Marissa: Come on, let's talk it over. (she grabs his hand and they sit at a table) Alright, so is there anything you want to say about it? Jessie: Other than how great it is? No, I don't have anything I didn't like. Marissa: What was your favorite part? Jessie: The middle, when they all died off. Marissa: Really? I figured that would be a bad thing for most people. Jessie: It was a twist, and I like stories that have twists. Marissa: Thank you, so much. That makes me so happy. (she hugs him again) Jessie: I'm glad I could make you feel that way. Marissa (she gives him a kiss on the cheek): Hey, I need to do some work, but come by later, we'll talk some more. (she leaves the room) Jessie: Uh, see you. James and Krow James: Krow, we have a code red. We need to plan now. Krow: Well, let's get this started then. To be continued...